Quisiera que Estes Aqui
by Charlotte Bennet
Summary: Winry lo Extraña, eso lo tiene Claro, Pero no puede hacer nada, nada más que vivir una vida sin él y olvidarlo para siempre, Ed esta en otro mundo y es imposible que vuelva... ¿Se conformara una vida de una triste dama esperando?, Ya lo veremos... Inspirado en Canción: Wish You Were Here de Hey Monday


_**ADVERTENCIA: NO LEER SI NO HAS TERMINADO DE VER EL ANIME DE FMA! (no FMAB, si estás viendo FMAB no hay ningún problema!)**_

_**Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, si me perteneciera... nah, sería un show demasiado EdWin XD**_

_**Línea Temporal: Yo NO suelo escribir para FMA (porque yo escribo para FMAB!), pero se me ocurrió está loca idea y se me ocurrió escribirlo después del final de FMA!**_

**_Inspirado en Canción Wish You Were Here de Hey Monday_**

**GRAN REEDITACIÓN: 5/5/13**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wish You Were Here**

**"Como Quisiera Que Estuvieras Aqui, Edward"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Aquí está mi corazón en una querida postal  
un solo paso de la orilla  
dormir solo y es tan difícil querido  
pero tu estás a mi lado solo ****en mi mente"**_

Lágrimas vuelven a caer… una tras otra, hasta empapar todo sucio suelo, el estado de Winry ha estado peor cada semana.

Es que, desde la partida de los hermanos a la Tierra, ella había estado con un humor diferente, ya no era más la alegre, violenta y emprendedora chica, más bien, se le notaba triste, con una sonrisa forzada en la cara y sin mucho animo para trabajar, Era Claro porque, No tenía a los seres que más quería, estaba perdida en la inmesidad del mundo, nadie le daba ni podría el amor que ella quería, y ella tampoco era capaz de amar, ya no le quedaba ese sentimiento más en su corazon.

Ya que todo su amor se había ido en los hermanos y su abuela, y desgraciadamente, ninguna de esas 3 personas estaba en su mundo.

Hace dos semanas unos de sus clientes le propuso salir, a lo que ella por décima vez dijo que no, se puso a pensar... la verdad es que el chico era muy guapo, alegre y amable, Es que acaso... ¿podría salir con alguien porque ya estaba Enamorada de... Edward?

Y le dolía ponerse a pensar en eso, o bueno, en él, el hecho de saber que su estúpido amigo de la infancia, el cliente que con más ganas esperabay el chico del cual se enamoró ya no estaba, ese chico alegre, idiota, pequeño pero fabuloso ya no la visitaría nunca más.

"Desear no es realidad"- se decía a ella misma, tenía que superarlo, Edward de seguro que lo haría, igual que Alphonse, quizás ellos dos desde su partida hace 1 año ya se encuentren mejor, en una bonita casa, trabajando, teniendo una novia...

Eso no le entraba en la cabeza, que Edward tenga una novia, se le hacía incomodo y desagradable, y hasta le daba ganas de llorar, saber que ese alquimista al cual ella de verdad quiere nunca podría estar con ella, y de seguro que la olvidaría y tendría una historia muy feliz... pero sin ella en esa historia.

Y ya no aguantaba más esa idea, ¿acaso no estaban destinados para un final feliz juntos?

_**"Pero es demasiado tarde ,**__**¿estás **__**ahí? **_  
_**Tarde demasiado, y tengo tanto que decirte..."**_

Ella sabía que tristemente, nunca se enamoraría de alguien más, ha estado muchisimo tiempo pensando en eso y su tonto corazón quiere a su tonto amigo que ya no esta, pero por el lado de Edward... ese idiota era un gran chico, seguro que se encontrara un chica simpatiquisima con la cual se casaría.

De nuevo, Un par de lágrimas más...

Ya no podía llorar más, tenía que hacer algo, su vida no sería la de una triste dama esperando a su amado, aunque el hacer algo significara sacrificar lo ultimo que le quedaba, apostaba todo a su ultima esperanza.

Así que con el gran dolor de su corazon, Winry cerró su preciado taller de automails.

Hizo sus maletas con una velocidad increible, se dirigio a la estación de trenes y fue directamente a comprar un ticket a Central.

Winry iría a buscar al General de Brigada Mustang, y le pediría el único favor grande que ha pedido en sus 21 años de existencia...

El favor consta en abrir la "Puerta", y Dejar a Winry entrar al otro mundo, al mundo donde se encuentran los hermanos.

* * *

El viaje había sido largo, nunca le gustó viajar en tren, pero bueno, ya había llegado a Central y estaba muy nerviosa, pero a la vez decidida, puede que piensen que es una egoista, de seguro que lo pensaran, No le importa, con tal de ver a Ed y Al ya nada más la va a hacer infeliz.

Fue a las instalaciones de la milicia, esas en las que tanto había estado con los Elrics...

No sabe que fue lo que la hizo llorar, ¿desde cuando es tan llorona?, Tiene que cambiar esa actitud, A Ed no le gustan las personas lloronas.

Abre gran puerta y ve la milicia, parece una empresa gigante, se había puesto bellisimas super moderna, había muchisima gente trabajando de un lado para el otro, pero no reconocía a ninguno.

Pero a lo lejos vió a una chica rubia de pelo corto, ojos marrones grandes y un uniforme de una Coronel, si, era ella, una alegría muy disimulada invadía el cuerpo de Winry, ahí estaba la Coronel Riza Hawkeye, y donde estaba ella, estaría el General Mustang.

La Coronel la reconocío rapidamente y se acerco ella, sin embargo estaba muy sorprendida, No es que le incomodará verla pero, ¿Que hacía ella ahí?

Winry solo le dijo que necesitaba pedirle un favor al Generall Mustang.

La Coronel Gentilmente la acompaño donde el General Mustang que para "sorpresa" de las dos, estaba dormido en su oficina.

Hawkeye los despertó, y aunque este estaba todavía medio adormilado, reconoció al instante a la mecánica.

Winry se serenó, lo saludó y se puso a hablar...

La Coronel se quedo impactada con el favor sin embargo... bueno, ella ya había notado esa atracción de esos dos chicos, la verdad es que ese pedido la enterneció, pero a la vez sabía que era muy dificil que eso sucediera.

El General la escuchaba pero lo que le pedía era algo demasiado díficil, todo Central se daría cuenta de eso, y él no podía permitir que sus superiores supieran que él podía abrir la puerta, sería demasiado peligroso.

-Winry, Entiendo lo que me pides pero eso podría en riesgo a Central, A Tí, y hasta al mundo de los hermanos.

No sabía que hacer, era muy dificil, ella solo era una egoista, una penosa chica sin amor

-General... Se que lo que pido es realmente egoista, pero es que ni siquiera me despedí de ellos, y yo los... ¡Extraño Muchisimo!, Nunca pense que mi vida sería tan vacía sin ellos, y bueno, yo creo que... estoy...-¿Que hacía?, Decir que ama a Edward era una ocion pero su boca no queria hablar, sus ojos eran más fuertes y estos querían llorar.

La Coronel y Él lo pensaron y discutieron el tema durante unas largas horas, al Winry no tener un lugar donde quedarse, se quedó en la Milicia, esperando la respuesta.

Mustang salio de la habitación decidido, busco a Winry con la Mirada.

Ya habían tomado una decisión…

La Charla fue muy larga pero sin embargo Winry no pudo estar más feliz, ¡tenía que irse ahora!, aprovechando que era de Madrugada y no muchos estan despiertos, abrira la "puerta" del tamaño más pequeño que se pueda.

Sin Embargo, Como Winry no encuentre a los hermanos en un plazo de una semana, y como sin ellos ella no podra cerrar la puerta , Mustang se vera obligado a destruir para siempre la puerta, lo que causara grandes problemas para Winry, porque eso... le causaría la muerte inmediata.

Se despidió de ellos, diciendoles que ella estaba realmente agradecida.

Winry cerró los ojos y entró.

Su Corazón estaba lleno de dos cosas maravillosas ahora...

Agradecimiento y Esperanza

* * *

_**6 días después…**_

¡Hermano voy a trabajar!- decía el joven Alphonse, estaba de muy buen humor

¡Ok, trae algo de comer!?- dijo el hambriento Ed

Aunque Al salió sin escuchar lo último… él ya sabía que lo tenía que hacer… eso siempre animaba a su hermano y ultimamente estaba algo deprimido

El viaje al otro mundo había sido demasiado raro, acostumbrarse a un mundo donde nadie sabe que es "Amestris", "Rizembul" o "Automail" era realmente extraño, y extrañaba mucho su pueblito, si Edward no estuviera ahí, él se sentiría muy solo, aunque recientemente ha conocido a una señorita llamado May Chang, ella sabe que es Amestris y que es Automail, dice que viene de "Xing", el país de vecino, y era genial conocer a alguien que lo entediera, se volvio como parte de la familia, Los 3, Ed, Al y May se habían vuelto muy amigos, y bueno, Para Al ella era algo más que una amiga, pero eso es otro tema, a diferencia, su hermano estaba ún poco melancolico esas semanas, era más que obvio porque, más que obvio porque el tambien la extrañaba, aunque Edward quizas... extrañaba más a Winry.

Ed al ver que su hermano ya había salido, decidio salir a dar una vuelta, eso le ayudaba a pensar en otras cosas que no fueran...Para que mentir, Cosas que no se relacionaran con Winry.

Llegó al parque, le gustaba estar ahí, sentarse en las bancas y mirar la fuente, era aburrido pero a la vez tan acogedor, lo hacían sentir como en Rizembul, un lugar lleno de Verde como su bello pueblo.

Creo que su orgullo no dejaba que lo admitiera pero muy dentro de su corazón de metal…

Él esperaba que Winry viniera, como solia pasar de pequeños, aunque al reves, Cuando Winry se molestaba huia a una fuente de agua cercana, y el la encontraba ahí llorando, habia veces en que la hacia llorar más, pero otras en que aunque sea, le sacaba un carcajada.

Y Quien diría que al costado de él se sienta una joven chica rubia, se ve de como de unos 20 años, sin embargo no la mira, sigue en sus pensamientos, la chica rubia tampoco lo miro, se sento ahí porque ella estaba muy cansada, cada uno en sus pensamientos, sin notar que al lado de ellos tenían a la persona que más querían a su lado.

La Chica se levanta, sin siquiera ver al chico que esta a su lado, al verlo con el pelo tan largo de reojo, piensa que es una chica, así que se para y se va sin más, Edward ni la mira tampoco, sin embargo ve un arete caerse...

-¡Hey!, ¡Tú!- grita Ed, no quiere perderla de vista- ¡Tu Arete!

-¿Que?- Ese tono le era familiar, voltea...

El Cruce de miradas era inevitable, y ese cruce fue el más emotivo que ese par pude haber vivido, primero fue sorpresa, los dos impactados se quedaron frios, luego fue una alegria inimaginable, corrieron lo más rápido que su cuerpo les pudo haber dado, Winry se lanzó a él y con suerte porque casi se caen, la pudo agarrar, y al final...

**"¡ED!"**

Un Gran Abrazo revivió un Amor y Trajo Alguna que Otra Lágrima de Alegría...

* * *

_**ESTE FIC HA SIDO COMPETAMENTE REEDITADO (Me gusta más como lo he hecho ahora :D)**_

**Espero que les haya gustado, Pensaba hacer de este fic una tragedia pero…**

**¡NO PUEDO!**

**Ese tipo de finales infeliz me parten mi corazón en mi 1000 pedazos!**

**Aun así espero que lo hayan disfrutado y… ¡QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW!, para saber sus todas sus sugerencias ricuritas! XD**

**Cuidense Mucho!**

**Charlotte Bennet ;D**

**_"Si por cada 10 visitas un autor tuviera un review, Cada Historia tendría un promedio de _**

**_50 Reviews por historia, y eso hace que Ed y Win vivan un año más juntos"_**

**Ok, Ok, Yo invente las cifras XD, Pero en serio**

**Se puede escribir un review SIN Tener Usuario, Así que Dejen Uno, Gracias!**


End file.
